starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Full Circle
|fgcolor= |name=Full Circle |prev=The Invasion of Aiur |conc= |next=First Strike |image=FullCircle SC1 Map1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Great War |date=Late April, 2500 |place=Aiur |result= *Overmind lands on Aiur |side1= Zerg Swarm |side2= Vanguard of Aiur |commanders1= Overmind The Cerebrate Daggoth |commanders2= Conclave |forces1= |forces2= Akilae Tribe Velari Tribe Ara Tribe |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal= *Destroy the protoss temple *Bring the crystal to the beacon |heroes= |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= }} Full Circle is the tenth and final zerg mission of Episode II of StarCraft. History Background The Zerg Swarm has invaded Aiur and are rampaging across the planet. The Cerebrate led an attack on a khaydarin crystal formation, and retrieved a shard of the crystals for the OvermindBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Invasion of Aiur (in English). 1998. The Overmind now tasked the Cerebrate to a final mission that would ensure the zerg's conquest of Aiur. The Overmind directed the Cerebrate to an ancient xel'naga temple that marked the site the creators of the zerg and protoss, the xel'naga, had first set foot on Aiur.Overmind: "Behold, there is a temple, not far from here, that lies upon ground most hallowed. Though I have born witness to the passing of countless millennia, the temple which you must assault is older by far. For it was constructed by my creators, the Xel'Naga, and it marks the site where the Xel'Naga first set foot upon Aiur." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Full Circle (in English). 1998. The Cerebrate was to destroy the temple and bring the khaydarin crystal to its ruins.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Full Circle (in English). 1998. With the power of the crystal, the Overmind would be able to manifest its physical form on Aiur. The Hour of Judgment The Cerebrate's brood attacked the temple grounds, guarded by the Vanguard of Aiur. The brood destroyed the temple, infuriating the protoss and causing them to launch an all-out offensive to keep the zerg from the temple ruins. However, the Cerebrate held off the protoss and brought the khaydarin crystal shard there. An asteroid struck the temple ruins, and the Overmind was made manifest on Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Invasion of Aiur. (in English). 1998. Walkthrough The player's base is situated near two large mineral fields. The player may wish to destroy the creep colony in their base to build a second hatchery closer to the eastern minerals for faster mining. More mineral fields lie to the east and west against the cliffs, but the eastern field has photon cannons on the cliffs above, so the player should avoid it until the Akilae Tribe is destroyed. The Akilae Tribe will primarily attack with ground forces, while the Velari far to the north will attack with scouts and carriers. The player should quickly mobilize an attack force and destroy the two Akilae bases east and west of their base, which will give the player much more ease in the mission. An air force of mutalisks can break the defenses of the bases, after which a zerglings swarm can destroy the bases themselves quicker. With the bases destroyed the player can seize their resource nodes and continue upgrading and expanding their forces. In addition to zerglings and mutalisks, hydralisks and ultralisks should be considered as well. Defilers can be useful for defense against the Velari flyers, rendering the player's hydralisks invulnerable to their weapons. When the player attacks, the Velari base is very spread out, but the path through their base to the temple is linear. The temple itself is heavily defended by numerous photon cannons and protoss units, including high templar, reavers, and archons. The player should have numerous hatcheries and several expansions to finance the rapid reinforcement of their army, and rally their hatcheries to the temple to keep pressing the attack. When the temple is destroyed, a drone with the khaydarin crystal will spawn at the player's base, and their final objective is to bring the crystal to the temple ruins. At this time the Ara Tribe far to the north will activate and the protoss will continue to fiercely defend the temple. The player should not have much difficulty continuing to hold them off, however, as long as they keep their forces grouped near the temple for strength in numbers. When the drone carrying the crystal reaches the temple site, the mission ends. References Category:StarCraft Episode II missions Category:StarCraft Zerg missions